Group Gazers Movie Madness
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Group Gazers with a surprizing turn of events.


Ezekiel and Chris enter Hooter's.

"Haay! My name is Anne Maria and i'll be your waiter today!" Anne Maria says poitning them to their table.

"Thanks Anne!" Chris says.

"Are you new here? I never seen you here before,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"Yah i'm new! So watcha want to eat?" Anne asks.

"I'd have a cheeseburger." Chris says putting away the menu.

Anne Maria writes it down.

"Anne, has anyone told you you're pretty,eh?" Ezekiel says starting to flirt.

"Actually no. Why? Do you think i'm pretty?" Anne asks hiding a blush.

"Yeah,eh. You're very pretty. But you must have a boyfriend." Ezekiel says to Anne Maria with a smug face.

"Haha. Nope i don't. I wish i had a boyfriend though." Anne says with a sigh.

"Maybe we can go to the movies after your job,eh?" Ezekiel says shyly.

"Seriously?EEP! I'd love to! Just let me ask my boss if i can take off time right now!" Anne Maria says happily.

Anne Maria walks off.

"I think i got a girlfriend,eh!" Ezekiel says high fiving Chris.

"I give it a day before she realizes how pervertive you are." Chris says without a doubt.

"I'm not pervertive,eh! The ladies just can't resist me." Ezekiel says tugging his jacket.

"Yup. That's why 5 girls had to get restraining orders from you. One of them didn't speak english." Chris says seriously.

"Whatever,eh" Ezekiel said embarressed.

Anne Maria walks to the kitchen.

"Aye boss Dakota! I need to talk to ya!" Anne MAria says trying not to be loud.

"What's up?" Dakota asks.

"Can I get time off just this one time! This really cute guy just asked me out on a date to the movies!" Anne says excited.

"Sure! Go ahead! Have fun! Show me who it is!" Dakota says excited.

Anne Maria grabs Dakota's arm and gets out of the kitchen.

Anne Maria points to Ezekiel.

"Him! The cutie pie over there!" Anne Maria says gazing into his eyes from far away.

"Ezekiel?" Dakota asks worried.

"Yeah! Him! He's my new boyfriend!" Anne Maria says with a blush.

"OK! NO! No. Just no! You can't date him!" Dakota says madly.

"Why? He's hawt and supa sweet!" Anne Maria asks.

"He flirts with everyone and asks every girl on a date. It was just yesterday he wanted me to kiss him." Dakota says seriously.

"Well he didn't know me yesterday now did he." Anne Maria says with an attitude.

Anne Maria walks up to Ezekiel.

"Baby! I got the time off! Let's go to the movies!" Anne Maria says helping Ezekiel up.

"Oh yeah,eh! Let's go!" Ezekiel says.

They walk out of Hooter's holding hands.

Dakota facepalms.

"Will i ever get my cheeseburger or no?" Chris asks Dakota.

"I'll ask Lindsay to get it." Dakota says mad.

Lindsay leaves the kitchen and jumps on Chris's lap.

"Hey chip!" Lindsay says.

"Lindsay i need you to get Chris a cheeseburger." Dakota demands.

"Nah! It's cool. I can stay here like this." Chris said smiling at Lindsay.

Dakota pouts.

"Screw this. I'm going to the mall." Dakota says getting her purse and leaves Hooter's.

"I want to go to the mall too!" Lindsay said getting off Chris's lap and following Dakota.

"Ok whatever." Dakota shrugs.

"Man! I was so close!" Chris pouts.

Dakota starts the car and backs out with Lindsay in the car.

"I want to see a movie instead!" Lindsay says with a puppydog face.

"Why? Ezekiel and Anne are their." Dakota asks.

"So? We don't know what movie their watching! I want to see _Cake and the cats." _Lindsay says grabbing on Dakota's shoulder.

"Fine! We'll go to the movies!" Dakota said fustrated.

Dakota drives to the movies.

"Two tickets to see the _Cake and the cats." _Dakota asks while she pays for it.

"EEP! Thanks sis!" Lindsay says while hugging Dakota.

"No problem. Let's hope this movie is fast." Dakota says walking into the theater.

Dakota and Lindsay walk into the movies.

They both sit down in the back seats.

"EEP!" Lindsay screams.

"SHH!" Dakota says.

"Ugh some idiot has their hat on in the movies." Dakota complains quietly.

"That hat looks fimilar..is that Ezekiel?" Lindsay figures.

"And that looks like Anne Maria next to him!" Dakota whispers.

"Oh my gosh! It IS them!" Lindsay whispers.

"This is EXACTLY why i wanted to go to the mall instead." Dakota says madly at Lindsay.

Lindsay is embarressed.

"Let's just watch the movie and ignore them." Lindsay said not caring anymore.

Ezekiel puts his arm around Anne Maria.

"Isn't this movie cute?" Anne asks gazing into Ezekiels eyes.

"Not as cute as you,eh" Ezekiel says gazing back at her.

"I'm going to throw up." Dakota whispers.

"Shh! I'm watching!" Lindsay says while she grabs popcorn off the ground and eats.

Dakota facepalms.

"I never met anyone like you Anne,eh" Ezekiel says leaning close to her.

"Aww. I never met anyone like you either." Anne says getting closer to his lips.

"Gimmie some popcorn Lindsay." Dakota demands.

Lindsay gives her some popcorn.

They both chew the popcorn.

Ezekiel and Anne kiss.

Dakota chokes on her popcorn.

Dakota coughs.

"Aww..."Lindsay says looking at both of them.

"Sure! *cough cough cough* Let me choke! *cough* I'll be fine! *cough cough*" Dakota says while coughing.

Lindsay pats Dakota's back hard.

Dakota spits out her popcorn.

"Thanks." Dakota said to Lindsay meanly.

"I think we should leave before you choke on air." Lindsay says stupidly.

Ezekiel and Anne began making out.

"Nah. I'll just throw up." Dakota says as she puts her hand over her mouth.

Noah comes by with Chris.

"Here they are now stop annoying me." Noah says showing Chris to Dakota and Lindsay.

"Thanks bro!" Chris says.

"Don't bro me. This is a job. If i don't act like a care Hatchet will fire me back to the streets." Noah said whispering madly.

"Ok bye." Chris said as he sits next to Lindsay.

Noah leaves.

"Hey guys!Thanks for ditching me. I went to the mall to find you guys but then I came here to find Ezekiel then Noah said you both were here." Chris said in a stalker voice.

"That's not weird..or stalkerish." Dakota says sarcastic.

"The cutiest thing just happend! Anne and Ezekiel kissed!" Lindsay says.

"Aww! There going to last forever" Chris says looking at both of them.

"I know right!" Lindsay said eating floor popcorn.

Anne Maria gets up and leaves.

"Where is Anne going?" Dakota whispers.

"Probally the bathroom. Don't be a stalker." Chris said to Dakota.

"I think someone is getting a little jelous..." Lindsay said raising an eyebrow at Dakota.

"NO. That is gross! Seriously! I'm just looking out for Anne!" Dakota explains fastly.

Chris and Lindsay both look at eachother raising an eyebrow.

Dakota nods her head.

"I'm going to get some juice." Dakota said madly.

Dakota gets up and leaves.

"You want some popcorn?" Lindsay asks in a cute voice.

"Sure!" Chris says shlying.

Lindsay feeds Chris popcorn.

They both smile at eachother.

Dakota follows Anne.

Anne leaves the theater, Dakota secretly follows.

"Aye baby. Where you been?" Vito asks Anne.

"Sorry babe!" Anne says.

Anne and Vito kiss.

Dakota grabs her phone and takes a pocture.

"I love you babe" Vito says to Anne as he grabs her ass.

"Hehehe. I love ya to."Anne says to Vito as she kisses him.

Vito and Anne began to make out.

Dakota walks back to the theater to the movie.

Dakota sits back next to Lindsay without Ezekiel noticing since Ezekiel sat in the front.

"Guys! Anne is cheating on Ezekiel!" Dakota whispers.

"I knew you followed her!" Lindsay whispers back madly.

"Shut up. I have proof." Dakota says showing the picture of Anne and Vito kissing.

Chris spits out his popcorn.

"That whore." Lindsay says with a gasp.

"I'm telling Ezekiel." Dakota says as she gets up from her seat.

Dakota walks up to Ezekiel.

"Hey..." Dakota says as she sits next to Ezekiel.

"What are you doing here,eh! Anne is going to be here any mintute!" Ezekiel says freaking out.

"Look at this." Dakota says as she shows Ezekiel the picture from her phone.

"Wow,eh." Ezekiel says as his heartbreaks.

"Sorry dude... but you had to know." Dakota says patting his back.

Lindsay and Chris come sit next to Ezekiel.

"You don't deserve Anne Maria anyways! You got a great group of friends!" Chris said.

"Theres other girls out there anyways." Lindsay says trying to cheer up Ezekiel.

Ezekiel gets a tear in his eye.

"Aww. Don't cry!" Dakota says hugging Ezekiel.

"I can't help it,eh! She was my everything! We were going to have a family,eh!" Ezekiel says while trying to hold back the other tears.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Lindsay says.

Chris slaps Ezekiel.

"GET OVER IT. You're a guy! You're not soposed to be sad!You're soposed to move on because that's what real men do!"  
Chris said in an army voice.

"Chris that is really good advice but Ezekiel isn't nothing close to a man." Dakota says to Chris without being saracstic.

Lindsay agrees with Dakota.

Anne Maria comes back into the theater.

"Haaay baby!" Anne says as she sits on Ezekiels lap.

"Anne, we need to break up,eh" Ezekiel says.

"Oh good! I didn't want to dump ya first! Bye!" Anne says jumping off Ezekiel's lap and running off to Vito.

Ezekiel sighs.

Dakota stays and pats Ezekiels back.

"Hey Chip! Do you want to go to the park?"

"Sure!" Chris says not caring that she called im chip.

They both run out of the theater together.

"What am i going to do,eh! I really thought she was the one!" Ezekiel says looking at Dakota's eyes.

"You'll get over it...believe me..." Dakota says looking at Ezekiel with a smile.

They both lean foward together.

"Thanks Dakota..you really helped me..." Ezekiel says getting closer to Dakota's lips.

"I'm glad I could help! Bye!" Dakota says as she leaves her seat.

Dakota walks out of the theater.

"This place is so peaceful,eh. I'm going to take a nap." Ezekiel says getting comfy in the chair.

Ezekiel sleeps on the chair.

Noah walks by Ezekiel.

"Hobos these days..." Noah says as he keeps on walking.


End file.
